Ombre et Lumière
by Tortillon
Summary: Après la guerre, tout a changé. Draco a changé. Hanté par les fantômes de son passé, son seul hobby consiste désormais à observer Ginevra Weasley, de loin. Entre joie amère et souffrance délicieuse, son coeur balance. Et si tout changeait?
1. Chapitre un : Une histoire se termine

Bonjour!

Étant fan du couple Draco/Ginny mais peu satisfaite du choix offert sur ce site (et étant une grosse flemmarde pour lire en anglais Ahem xD) je vous propose ici ma version!

Alors ma version est lente, très lente. Pourquoi? Ben j'avais envie de prendre mon temps, de proposer quelque chose de "réaliste", doux et surtout de creuser un peu le truc. Surtout la famille Malefoy que j'avais vraiment envie d'explorer un peu plus en détail.

Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une histoire se termine

« Astrid Wellington passe le souaffle à Ginerva Weasley, elle fonce vers les buts… Sven Hoddinson tente de lui bloquer le passage mais elle l'évite avec une aisance phénoménale ! Arthur et William Shalls sont derrière elle et renvoie un cognard avec brio vers Thorun Dikkemen! C'est incroyable Ginerva Weasley passe toute la défense de la Suède et … ELLE MARQUE ! C'est extraordinaire ! Weasley marque encore ! C'est son cent-vingtième but dans cette rencontre ! Tout simplement stupéfiant !... »

Malefoy regardait avec un air blasé les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain, entouré par une foule bruyante et déchainée. Il avait beau assisté à la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, d'une tribune lui offrant une très belle vue qui plus est, Draco Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela prodigieusement ennuyeux.

Après la défaite de Voldemort, sa famille avait été mise au ban de la société et ne bénéficiait plus désormais d'aucun privilège. Sa mère était condamnée à travailler malgré son lignage et son père ressassait son passé et sa rage dans du whisky pur feu. Quant à lui, il occupait un poste sous payé dans l'allée des embrumes, à supporter l'attitude méprisante d'un type qui ne cessait de prendre plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il lui était redevable. Il serra les poings.

Et par-dessus le marché, il fallait qu'il assiste au triomphe, à l'étalage de gloire et de talent de la petite dernière des Weasley, cette affreuse belette servant de compagne au grand et magnifique Harry Potter. Chaque hurlement d'admiration lui donnait la nausée.

Assis sur sa chaise en velours rouge, il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie et la colère de le ronger à petit feu. Il en voulait à Harry, à Dumbledore, à tout le monde.

Il baissa légèrement la tête. Il en voulait surtout à une personne en particulier. Lui. Sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté, sa honte. Ne pas avoir été capable de faire preuve de courage et de sagesse.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une immense clameur. L'Angleterre avait écrasé ses adversaires, lui conférant le titre de champion du monde. Draco observa avec une attitude détachée les joueurs qui se précipitaient les uns sur les autres en hurlant de joie, brandissant leurs balais, sautillant sur place.

Il la regardait surtout elle. Elle bougeait tellement, sautait tellement, que l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval se rompit, les laissant dégringoler telle une cascade rouge sur ses épaules. Il mit ses multiplettes et observa chaque cil, chaque tâche de rousseur de la jeune femme. Son visage qui irradiait de bonheur, de joie et de fierté mal contenus. Ses yeux qui brillaient, tels deux étoiles étincelantes.

La bouche du jeune homme se tordit en un rictus douloureux. A bientôt vingt-deux ans, il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment moqué d'elle à Poudlard, ni même après. Pour la bonne raison qu'il ne la trouvait ni irritante, ni moche, ni sotte, ni exaspérante. Si, exaspérante, oui. Exaspérante car elle ne voyait que le « grand Harry Potter ».

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les multiplettes.

Elle l'avait aperçu, lorsqu'il était allé présenter ses condoléances à la tombe inerte de Fred. Elle avait croisé son regard et il s'était perdu dans ses immenses yeux saphirs, troublés par les larmes et le chagrin, mais habités d'une volonté et d'une détermination sans faille. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, ni hué. Elle l'avait observé quelques secondes, à peine, puis était retournée auprès de son frère, accablé de douleur.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Mais ses yeux bleus sombres le hantaient encore. La culpabilité le rongeait. Fred était mort par sa faute. Il s'était moqué tant de fois des Weasley, de leur pauvreté, de leurs convictions, qu'il avait fini par oublier ce qu'ils étaient. Une famille. Comme la sienne.

Il se leva et suivit le tumulte général autour de lui, sortit du stade et rejoignit sa tente sans participer à l'allégresse générale. A l'intérieur, un petit salon accueillant dans des tons gris et neutres l'attendait. Il mit la bouilloire à chauffer d'un coup de baguette, posa à peine un regard sur sa petite cuisine exiguë, mitoyenne au salon et alla directement s'affaler sur le sofa. Il se mit à contempler le plafond, songeur, amer.

Il regrettait tellement de choses. Il avait honte de tellement de choses. Cela le rongeait à petit feu. Bien qu'il aimât sincèrement ses parents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir pour toutes ces idées de pureté de sang, de supériorité qui l'avaient finalement aveuglé. Il avait oublié d'être humble, sage et tolérant. Il avait négligé le pouvoir de l'amitié et du respect.

Il soupira. Peut-être aurait-il pu changer, lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres s'acharnait sur sa famille. Peut-être aurait-il pu se racheter lorsqu'il avait vu arriver à son manoir la pauvre Luna Lovegood, frigorifiée et la lèvre en sang. Peut-être aurait-il pu … Il chassa ces pensées sombres d'un geste agacé. Il prépara son thé et le but lentement, indifférent au vacarme dehors.

Lors de la dernière coupe du monde, il était gonflé d'orgueil et de suffisance que son père fasse parti des mangemorts qui humiliaient ces moldus. Il rejeta brusquement la tasse dans l'évier. La honte et le dégoût l'avait saisi avec trop de force. Un haut le cœur le saisit et il se précipita aux toilettes, craignant de rendre son repas. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, épuisé, vaseux. Il grogna.

« C'est la faute de Weasley, elle me fait me souvenir de choses que je voulais oublier… »

Drago se figea. Dehors, il pouvait entendre les supporters scander le nom de la jeune femme.

Il soupira. Il ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là.

« B'jour M'man. »

« Bonjour Draco. Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, passant en revue les mets présentés pour le petit déjeuner. Des scones et du thé feraient l'affaire. Il ne répondit à sa mère que par un faible grognement. Il n'osait presque plus la regarder en face. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su s'imposer face à son père pour ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. Mais sa famille elle-même l'avait encouragée, félicitée. Narcissa était fière de son statut de sang-pur et avait fini par faire ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle, sans être vraiment ni pour, ni contre. Elle s'était pliée à son rôle de descendante de la famille Black avec obéissance et dévotion, acceptant sans broncher le mariage arrangé avec Lucius et la servitude imposé par Voldemort. La seule fois où elle avait osé se rebeller contre les ordres, c'était pour protéger son fils, son unique enfant. A cette pensée, Draco ne put empêcher une bouffée d'affection de le saisir à la gorge. Il leva les yeux et observa silencieusement sa mère, plongée dans la lecture de la gazette du sorcier. Elle avait toujours cette attitude hautaine et digne, malgré les épreuves.

« Merci de m'avoir offert les billets pour mon anniversaire »

Elle leva la tête du journal, lui offrit un regard et un sourire chaleureux.

« Mais de rien, Draco. »

Mais son visage parut plus sombre un instant après. Songeuse, elle parcourut sans vraiment lire les diverses photos et articles du journal.

« Draco, si je faisais quelque chose de déplacé pour retrouver notre statut et notre honneur, tu m'en voudrais ? »

Le jeune homme reposa lentement sa tasse, intrigué et méfiant. Sa mère ne s'ouvrait pas à lui d'habitude et ne proposait aucune initiative, surtout pas sans l'accord de son mari.

« Cela dépendrait, je suppose… »

Narcissa le fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait à le sonder. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire rapide et légèrement crispé, replia le journal sur la table avec application et se leva gracieusement.

« Alors c'est décidé. »

Et elle s'en alla, sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger davantage. Que pouvait-elle bien manigancer ?

Draco n'en sut pas plus, sa mère refusant obstinément de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit les jours suivant. Il dut se résoudre à attendre patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Visiblement Lucius n'était pas au courant de son projet et en était particulièrement irrité.

Pendant trois longues années, Narcissa ne parla plus de cet évènement et Drago finit par l'oublier. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par son travail assommant et les photos de Ginny Weasley qui s'étalaient de temps à autre dans la gazette du sorcier. « Weasley mène son équipe à la victoire en inscrivant à elle seule 123 buts lors de la finale contre l'Irlande » « Ginevra Weasley marque les esprits en remportant une nouvelle fois le prix de la joueuse de Quidditch de l'année ». A chaque article, chaque nouveau succès de la jeune femme, Drago revoyait son sourire éclatant et ses yeux émerveillés lors de la coupe du monde. Cette image, gravée sur ses rétines, ne cessait de le hanter. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient mitigés, mélange précaire entre admiration, jalousie, rage colère et fascination. Pendant ces trois années, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire tous les articles la concernant et même de suivre avec assiduité son évolution et son parcours. Mais il finissait immanquablement par jeter le journal à la poubelle en maugréant, pestant et en hurlant sur son elfe de maison pour avoir osé lui apporter un quotidien aussi peu digne de lui.

Sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur connurent leur apogée lorsque la gazette du sorcier annonçait que Ginevra Weasley se retirait du poste de poursuiveuse pour fonder une famille avec son compagnon. Lorsque Malefoy posa ses yeux sur « Harry Potter », il déchiqueta le journal avec rage et hurla. De douleur, de rage, de jalousie, il n'aurait su le dire. Il s'affaissa finalement sur son lit et regarda le plafond en reprenant son souffle. Contempler la vie parfaite et les réussites de Ginny ne faisait que renforcer son propre dégout de lui-même, lui rappeler ses échecs et sa situation peu enviable. Pourtant, malgré ses éclats de colère, malgré la profonde aversion qu'il ressentait pour Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la jeune femme dans les médias et les compétitions. Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et un sanglot l'étrangler. S'infligeait-il cela pour se punir ? D'avoir fait les mauvais choix ? De ne pas avoir sauvé Luna Lovegood ? D'avoir été ce misérable et abject petit lâche qui tremblait devant Dumbledore ?

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pleura, comme un enfant. Il pleura et se détesta encore plus. Il pleura et maudit Ginny Weasley pour être heureuse, pour être si solaire, pour être si époustouflante. Il pleura et se sentit si misérable qu'il aurait donné cher pour disparaitre en un instant.

Drago resta dans cet état mélancolique et sombre pendant plusieurs mois, observant une attitude distante avec sa mère, remplissant son travail sans entrain. Il se sentait vide et inutile, comme épuisé. Sa mère le contempla, impuissante, devenir l'ombre de lui-même. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Sept mois plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy fit irruption dans sa chambre et écarta d'un coup sec les immenses rideaux verts pour faire entrer la lumière.

« Debout, regarde ça. »

Drago grommela et se redressa avec difficulté. Sa mère ne se permettait jamais d'entrer dans sa chambre, surtout maintenant qu'il avait 25 ans. Elle lui jeta un journal sur les genoux.

« Lis. »

Il obtempéra non sans trouver tout ceci prodigieusement irritant. Lorsqu'il lut les premiers lignes des gros titres, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, une histoire qui s'achève ». Il ouvrit frénétiquement le journal et trouva l'article en question qu'il lut en diagonale.

« _Il y a sept mois, nous vous annoncions l'arrêt temporaire de la carrière de Ginevra Weasley, qui souhaitait se consacrer à sa famille […] Visiblement, la star du Quidditch ne s'attendait pas à une telle déconvenue […] le célèbre Harry Potter entretenait une liaison depuis plus de deux ans avec une certaine Anna Webminster […] Ginevra prouve qu'elle aurait pu aussi bien jouer au poste de batteuse, étant donné les blessures de Mr. Potter […] »_

Un sourire illumina le visage de Drago. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il le rendit le plus heureux. Voir la vie parfaite de Ginny éclater en mille morceaux, ou savoir qu'elle avait salement amoché Potter.

« Merci Maman »

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire, malgré un air perplexe. Elle semblait soucieuse.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé il y a trois ans ? »

Drago releva la tête, il relisait avec délectation _« a dû être admis aux urgences de […] »_. Il dû faire un effort pour se souvenir de quoi elle parlait.

« Euh, oui, il me semble. Tu n'en avais plus parlé depuis, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle soupira.

« Nous avons rendez-vous dans deux semaines avec un journaliste pour écrire ... disons… nos mémoires. »

Drago resta interdit.

« Je sais que cette entreprise ne sera pas chose aisée, et j'en conviens tout à fait. Mais de te voir promis à un avenir précaire à cause de nos choix me terrifie. J'aimerais que toi, au moins, puisse profiter de ta vie à présent. »

Le jeune homme ne savait que répondre. S'il avait bien compris, un journaliste, allait venir poser des questions pour parler de la famille Malefoy dans un journal, tout cela afin de lui permettre de rejoindre la société la tête haute ?

« Mais Mère, tu ne penses pas que ça aura … l'effet inverse ? »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et se raidit.

« Je suis bien consciente de cela. Mais je pense que c'est notre seule chance. Beaucoup d'années ont passées depuis, les rancunes se sont un peu atténuées et les sorciers seront peut-être plus enclins à la clémence… »

« Mère, il n'y aura aucune clémence pour nous. Nous étions du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Indirectement, nous sommes responsables de la mort de trop nombreuses personnes… »

Il n'osa ajouter que les choix ou valeurs de sa famille étaient bien trop discutables pour être comprises ou même acceptées par la plupart des sorciers.

Il soutint le regard de sa mère.

« Je le sais Drago, je le sais. Mais… C'est notre dernière chance, pour toi… Je veux essayer de te donner une meilleure vie. Nous aviserons si le journaliste est trop … partial. »

Il comprit. Elle le faisait pour lui, encore. Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Oui, après tout, sa mère était une mère comme les autres.

Le jour fatidique arriva bien vite. Peut-être trop. Le manoir avait subi un nettoyage rigoureux pour apparaitre sous son meilleur jour, Narcissa avait préparé des tenues sobres mais distinguées, pour que sa famille paraisse digne et respectable.

Drago était stressé, il ressentait la tension de sa mère et une légère hostilité de la part de son père, qui se pliait à cet exercice contre sa volonté. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'elfe qui était allé chercher l'invité à l'entrée du domaine. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le journaliste.

C'était une femme, aux longs cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux bleus sombres.

« Weasley ?!"

* * *

Voilàààà!

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? :D

J'ai déjà 5 chapitres qui attendent au chaud, en espérant que ça vous plaise!


	2. Chapitre deux : Elément perturbateur

Et revoilà le deuxième chapitre, tout beau tout chaud!

Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le Drinny a encore ses fans, même en français! :p J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (ouh la presssion! xD)

Et pour répondre à GingerPouffy, effectivement Ginny a les yeux marrons. J'ai commencé à écrire à propos d'yeux bleus sans tilter .. et finalement j'ai trouvé ça sympa, donc je l'ai gardé tel quel x) On va dire que c'est un tit caprice xD

Je suis pardonnée?

Quant au chapitre, j'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment en sa compagnie! :D

* * *

Chapitre deux : Élément perturbateur

Draco pensait qu'il rêvait. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Ginny Weasley passerait le pas de la porte de son manoir, il aurait éclaté de rire. Et pourtant.

« Bonjour Malefoy, Madame, Monsieur. »

Lucius avait la bouche crispée dans un rictus qui était censé être un sourire. Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés, perdit un instant sa maitrise d'elle-même et contempla Ginny des pieds à la tête en ayant l'air perdue.

Ginny, elle, posait sur eux un regard assuré et fier. Elle était face à la famille Malefoy et pourtant, c'était eux qui semblaient les plus intimidés. Draco resta silencieux et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleus farouches, fixés sur sa mère.

« Je peux entrer ou dois-je en conclure que je ne conviens pas ? »

Narcissa se reprit et retrouva sa superbe.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. Betsy, enlève donc le manteau de Mademoiselle et va nous chercher du thé »

L'elfe obéit, s'inclina et disparut dans un « pop » sonore. La maitresse de maison se retourna vers son hôte et d'un geste gracieux lui indiqua une grande porte à double battant lourdement ouvragée en face de l'entrée qui donnait sur un salon dans les tons vert émeraude.

« Par ici je vous prie »

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire de politesse et la suivit. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas perdre contenance et emboita tout de même le pas des deux femmes. Draco était encore interloqué et suivit le petit groupe dans un état casi second.

Ils prirent place dans le salon richement décoré, sur de petits fauteuils moelleux et luxueux, vestiges d'un prestige familial révolu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pièce puis prit la parole.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Je veux un poste à la Gazette du sorcier pour couvrir les matches de Quidditch en tant que chroniqueuse sportive. Or, je ne l'obtiendrais que si je me charge de votre affaire. »

« Je vois... Cela … ne vous pose donc aucun problème ? »

Narcissa fixait Ginny, la jaugeait du regard. La jeune femme restait droite sur son fauteuil, n'affichait aucun air dégoûtée et semblait naturelle, sans être familière. Aucune amertume dans sa voix, ni de réticence qui se dégageait de son attitude. Elle était calme, parlait avec retenue et ne semblait pas offusquée de se retrouver dans ce manoir, où Luna avait été retenue prisonnière, où Hermione avait été torturée et où l'elfe Dobby avait trouvé la mort.

Narcissa était suspicieuse, Lucius furieux et Draco surpris. Ginny sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle reprit la parole, de cette voix calme douce et ferme.

« J'ai besoin de ce poste, si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour l'avoir, je le ferai. »

Malefoy père fut agité d'un léger soubresaut nerveux et sa femme posa ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, l'air perplexe.

« J'espère que vous comprenez l'importance … Je sais ce que vous … j'aimerais être sûre que vous sachiez rester… impartiale. »

Ginny pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans quitter Narcissa du regard.

« Je vais être claire : j'ai déjà accepté ce boulot. Je suis déjà prête à me mettre au travail. Il n'y a que votre refus qui pourrait faire échouer cette entreprise. »

Elle se tut et jaugea un instant la famille Malefoy au complet.

« Évidemment, si vous pensez que je ne suis pas la personne adéquate, vous pouvez toujours demander à Monsieur Shalks de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, cela va de soi. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. C'est à cet instant que l'elfe entra, chargée d'un plateau conséquent sur lequel une magnifique théière en argent à l'anse finement ciselée trônait. Elle posa son fardeau sur la table, servit les tasses et frissonna lorsque Ginny lui dit « merci » puis s'éloigna.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne dit un mot et chacun but son thé brûlant en silence. Puis, Narcissa prit la parole après un léger soupir.

« Nous allons prendre tout cela en compte et nous concerter en famille… Puis-je vous contacter par hibou pour vous donner notre réponse plus tard ? »

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement, reposa sa tasse de thé et prit congé poliment. Lorsque les dernières boucles rousses eurent disparus derrière l'épaisse et imposante porte d'entrée, Lucius explosa.

« PARCE QUE MAINTENANT TU COMPTES NOUS CONSULTER ?! APRES AVOIR PRIS SEULE CETTE INITIATIVE RIDICULE, NOUS AVOIR OBLIGE A SUBIR CE RENDEZ VOUS AVILISSANT ET NOUS IMPOSER LA PRÉSENCE DE CETTE … CETTE ENGEANCE ! »

Draco fixa son père, dont les cheveux blancs retombaient sans grâce sur son front, lui donnait l'air fou alors qu'il criait sans retenue sur sa femme. La tension qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers mois ressortait avec violence et il crachait ses mots avec véhémence et colère. Le whisky pur feu qu'il prenait chaque matin désormais n'arrangeait rien. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir été consulté, furieux d'avoir été obligé de participer, furieux d'avoir reçu une Weasley chez lui.

Draco observa sa mère rester digne, droite et fière, malgré les reproches qui pleuvaient sur elle.

Il l'admira. Pour sa dignité et sa prestance.

« Lucius, au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose pour ma famille… »

Le ton glacial et inflexible le foudroya sur place. Il resta quelques instants interdit, ne sachant que répondre, puis il disparut dans son bureau sur la droite et claqua la porte avec violence.

Narcissa soupira et alla le rejoindre en adressant un regard bienveillant à son fils au passage.

Oui, Draco admirait sa mère. Pour le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve, contrairement à lui.

Il baissa sa tête.

Il comprenait son père. Il déplorait son attitude mais il le comprenait. C'était lui qui avait tout géré, tout régi depuis le début, de la décoration aux habitudes de la maison. Lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller, lorsqu'il avait ressassé sa rage, sa honte et son amertume dans l'alcool, il s'attendait sans doute à voir sa femme dévouée pleurer sur son épaule et le supplier de tenir la maison. Il s'attendait peut être à retrouver une vie familiale parfaite et heureuse. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait confronté à un fils distant et déprimé, une femme qui se découvrait une énergie nouvelle en assumant les problèmes financiers et domestiques et il restait seul. Seul à vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant, seul face à ses propres fantômes, seul à regretter un temps désormais révolu.

Draco savait que son père avait hurlé et pester pendant plusieurs jours lorsque sa mère avait voulu vendre des objets chers et anciens, qui étaient dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Draco savait que son père avait crié et jurer lorsque sa mère avait renvoyé quatre des cinq elfes de maison, vendu des tapisseries onéreuses, et s'était trouvé un petit emploi à mi-temps, pour ne plus puiser dans les ressources familiales. Draco savait que son père avait pleuré lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son fils désormais distant, ne le voyait plus comme un modèle.

Le jeune homme voyait son père se réfugier dans l'alcool pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs où il était puissant et respecté. Riche et influent. Écouté et aimé. Il en oubliait d'être affectueux avec sa femme aimante, prévenant envers son fils perdu. Il se croyait seul, alors que sa famille était toujours là, mais différente.

Draco resta debout, silencieux, dans l'entrée, indifférent aux éclats de voix derrière la lourde porte en bronze. Son père ne hurlait plus, mais jurait toujours qu'aucun Weasley ne mettrait les pieds au manoir tant qu'il serait vivant.

Il songea alors au passé. Les exigences constantes de son père avaient bercé son enfance. En voulant sans cesse lui ressembler, lui plaire, le rendre fier, Draco était devenu envieux et méprisant envers les autres. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait été qu'une pâle copie de son père.

Les souvenirs affluaient.

Lui, Poudlard, Potter, les Weasley… Des brides de son enfance lui sautèrent à la gorge, mélange de honte, de joie malsaine et de remords. Il resta là, tentant de se rappeler précisément quand avait-il réfléchi ou pensé par lui-même tout ce temps. La seule chose qui s'imposait à lui, c'était qu'il aurait haï Potter même dans d'autres circonstances. C'était flou, diffus, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'aurait détesté avec autant d'ardeur et de hargne. Jalousie ? Bien sûr. Envie ? Probablement.

Et les autres ? Et ses répliques pleines de haine et de mépris envers Granger et les Weasley ? Ou tout autre personne non sang-pur ? Cette attitude méprisante et hautaine, ce sourire détestable et mesquin… Un frisson le parcouru et instinctivement, il porta la main à son avant-bras opposé. Elle était là. Toujours là. Noire, marquant sa chair comme un fer. Pourquoi avait-il été fier de la recevoir ? Pourquoi avait-il compris trop tard que c'était une marque d'esclavage ? La preuve d'une soumission totale, d'un abandon de soi, des autres, de tout. Il avala avec difficulté. Pourquoi ses parents ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendu compte ? Pourquoi son père l'arborait fièrement autrefois ? Pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas refusé ?

Le bruit de la porte et des pas de ses parents l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Lucius faisait de maladroites excuses à sa femme, enfin calmé. Il était penaud mais trop fier pour reconnaître complètement ses torts. Il était prisonnier de son passé, de sa fierté mal placée, de ses erreurs.

Alors Draco pensa qu'il fallait avancer. Montrer de la reconnaissance envers sa mère dévouée, aider son père et peut-être, enfin, affronter lui aussi ses faiblesses.

« Père, Mère, je pense que cette entreprise est une bonne idée. Nous devrions le faire. »

Sa mère ne montrât aucun signe de surprise et lui rendit un sourire discret et sincère. Son père se raidit quelques secondes en le fixant mais se reprit et soupira.

« Je … J'accepte de participer. Je me plierai à cet exercice comme il le faudra. Même avec … Cette… femme»

Il murmura cette phrase, resta le regard dans le vague quelques secondes puis se tourna prestement et se dirigea vers les escaliers majestueux qui menaient vers l'aile droite du manoir, où demeuraient les chambres des maitres de maison.

Le soir venu, Draco contempla le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il sentait confusément que cette entreprise allait lui être bénéfique. En apprendre plus sur ses parents, apprendre de ses erreurs, recommencer à avancer, enfin.

Un visage dansa un instant devant ses yeux.

Mais revoir Ginny après tout ce temps, toutes ces années à l'épier de loin, était à la fois exaltant et terrifiant. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir pu croiser son regard et en même temps, redoutait l'instant où il fixerait ses yeux. Ses yeux qui le transperceraient, aussi surement que des lames. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps de son lit. Oui, ce moment où elle regarderait enfin, où il pourrait se perdre dans ce regard aussi profond que l'océan. Il allait se briser. Sous son regard sévère et son allure si digne, il se briserait. Une immense peine s'abattit sur lui, alors qu'il fixait les tentures vertes de son lit. Ginny était intimement lié à son passé, ses erreurs et ses lâchetés. Il en avait fait le symbole de sa déchéance et avait pris un plaisir malsain à la regarder évoluer dans la lumière alors qu'il était condamné à errer dans les ténèbres.

Pourtant, malgré ses doutes et ses angoisses, il voulait la voir. Encore. Il voulait la voir passer le pas de sa porte, lui sourire et lui dire bonjour. Il voulait pouvoir la regarder sans honte, sans gêne et sans peur. Il voulait pouvoir la toucher et … Il se redressa vivement, comme giflé. A quoi pensait-il ?

* * *

Tadaaaaa!

Alors oui, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais en même temps, si je voulais rester crédible, la prise de contact devait être sujette à "discussion"/dispute entre les Malefoy.

J'espère que ma façon de traiter l'histoire vous intéressera et vous fera patienter jusqu'aux vrais moments Drinny! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapitre trois : Une histoire commence

Bonjour bonjour!

Voici la suite! Pas grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que je suis tranquillement mon "plan" de fiction. Lentement, devrais-je dire! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre trois : Une histoire commence

Ginny relu encore une fois la lettre qui venait d'arriver ce matin aux pattes d'un majestueux hibou au plumage gris cendre. Une écriture soignée, aux boucles rondes, lui signifiait que les Malefoy acceptaient qu'elle se charge de leur affaire, avec leurs remerciements.

« Avec leurs remerciements » ?

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Ou de pleurer nerveusement. Ginny avait accepté le travail, certes, s'était préparée psychologiquement certes, mais était persuadée que la famille Malefoy l'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Elle serait retournée voir Monsieur Shalks, penaude, en lui expliquant que le temps n'avait pas atténué les vieilles rancunes et qu'il fallait qu'il lui accorde le poste malgré tout.

Elle soupira, s'affaissa sur son énorme fauteuil moelleux rouge vif et jeta un vague coup d'œil à son salon. Propre et rangé, la décoration était pourtant hétéroclite, composée de meubles neufs et anciens, d'objets enfantins qu'elle se refusait à jeter, de trop nombreuses photos et d'une immense peinture de Luna au-dessus d'un buffet en bois. Malgré sa fortune acquise en tant que joueuse, ses goûts étaient restés modestes et elle habitait désormais une petite maison, dans la campagne aux environs de Londres.

C'était un cocon anglais, confortable et chaleureux, coloré et apaisant.

Ginny posa les yeux sur la lettre, encore. Elle était polie, courte et ne recelait aucune animosité. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant. Pourquoi les Malefoy étaient-ils si prompts à oublier toutes ces années ? Étaient-ils désespérés à ce point ? Que voulaient-ils prouver ?

La jeune femme fit un effort pour se souvenir de cette journée. Narcissa, Lucius et Draco. Ils n'avaient pas été spécialement hostiles ou injurieux, plutôt polis même. Malefoy père semblait mâchonner sa langue, Narcissa avait l'air pâle et fatigué, Draco surpris mais … pas grossier, ni moqueur. Juste surpris. Et c'était étrange de voir son visage sans cet air hautain et méprisant qu'il affichait en permanence jusqu'alors. Comme si elle découvrait un nouveau visage, humain.

Ginny réfléchit. S'ils avaient accepté, elle était de toute façon obligée de se plier aux exigences de cet espèce de responsable de pacotille qui se tenait entre elle et son objectif.

Elle eut un sourire amer. Cette année lui réservait bien des surprises. D'abord Harry qui n'avait pas supporté la distance, les absences, et l'avait trahie de manière abjecte. Cet espèce de sale petit ingrat qui semblait oublier qu'elle, elle l'avait attendu lorsqu'il avait rompu pour la « protéger ».

Une bouffée de colère lui saisit la gorge.

Non, il ne méritait plus son attention. Il ne méritait rien d'autre que son mépris le plus profond.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Oui c'est ça, du mépris.

Une autre tomba. Méprise-le. Les sanglots se déversèrent et elle hoqueta, en pleurs.

* * *

Draco était fébrile et s'observa encore une fois dans le miroir, pour être sûr que sa coiffure était correcte. Ginny venait aujourd'hui. Elle avait répondu à sa mère, et arrivait aujourd'hui à 14h30 précises, selon ses dires. Il était anxieux, nerveux, stressé et étrangement, très impatient.

Enfin, il entendit le lourd heurtoir de bronze de la porte d'entrée résonner dans toute la maison. Il rejoignit en vitesse ses parents, déjà en bas. Lucius semblait nerveux mais restait calme et Narcissa se tordait les doigts nerveusement, tout en conservant un visage de marbre. Ils étaient tous les deux très élégants.

L'elfe Betsy ouvrit la porte et s'effaça devant Ginny. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire qui soulignait finement sa taille et mettait délicatement en valeur sa peau pâle. Ses boucles rousses courraient librement sur ses épaules à peine dénudées. Draco ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, parlèrent quelques instants des termes du contrat, notamment des clauses de confidentialité.

« Comment comptez-vous procéder ? »

Ginny fut surprise que Lucius prenne la parole. Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmé et elle pensait qu'il serait le plus récalcitrant.

« Eh bien, je vais devoir écrire un article sur vous qui devra vous présenter sous un meilleur jour. Donc, pour comprendre pourquoi et comment vous en êtes arrivés à ce que vous êtes maintenant, il vous faudra me parler de vous, de votre enfance, de votre éducation, de vos parents, de vos amis, des moindres petites anecdotes qui vous semblent pertinentes et même celles qui vous semblent stupides …»

Ginny appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Elle s'imaginait déjà Lucius se levant, hurlant qu'il ne tolèrerait pas une telle violation de son intimité.

« Je vois… Vous avez déjà réfléchi à tout… »

Elle fut surprise. Le ton était certes froid, mais pas agressif. La jeune femme le jaugea quelques instants et comprit qu'il voulait sans doute s'assurer qu'elle s'investissait elle aussi dans cette entreprise. C'était maladroit, cela ne faisait que rajouter une tension supplémentaire mais elle comprit que c'était pour se protéger.

Il pouvait être rassuré, elle ne se contentait jamais d'un travail bâclé.

Ils commencèrent alors. La famille Malefoy, les uns après les autres, énoncèrent rapidement un récapitulatif de leur vie, de leur naissance à aujourd'hui. Quel jour ils étaient nés, dans quel collège ils avaient étudiés, quel cursus avait pris leur vie professionnelle… Beaucoup de dates, mais peu de consistance au final. Ginny nota tout de même scrupuleusement chaque information, se doutant bien qu'ils n'oseraient pas révéler leurs souvenirs les plus intimes dès le premier rendez-vous. Tout en restant attentive à ce qu'ils disaient, elle réfléchit à un moyen de passer leur défense, pour en apprendre plus.

Plusieurs séances se passèrent ainsi. Toutes les semaines, Ginny passait une après-midi entière au manoir afin de recueillir leurs mémoires. Après avoir consenti à établir un bref récapitulatif de leur vie, Lucius fut pratiquement le seul à parler ensuite. Il la noyait sous une tonne d'informations peu pertinentes –Abraxas Malefoy avait gagné l'ordre de Merlin troisième classe en 1896- et la jeune femme n'avait aucun détail personnel à noter, sur lui, ou sur aucun membre de sa famille.

Ce comportement lui permit déjà de noter que Malefoy sénior était très prolixe quant à son héritage familial, dont il était très fier. Sans surprise, certes, mais c'était suffisamment étouffant et omniprésent pour se rendre compte que c'était important pour la suite.

Narcissa avait brièvement énoncé son parcours de vie, qui semblait se résumer à avoir obéit à son père, puis à son mari. Elle en déduisit donc que malgré ses choix de vie, elle semblait posséder un caractère timide et réservé qui faisait d'elle une femme obéissante, voire soumise. Ginny nota en marge ses réflexions, encore une fois.

Draco était le plus silencieux. Paradoxalement, il avait été le seul à énoncer quelques bribes de souvenirs d'enfance où il jouait avec les majestueux paons blancs de la résidence et avait essayé de les colorer par magie –l'un deux s'était retrouvé avec une deuxième tête- mais il avait à peine parlé de ses années à Poudlard. Elle apprit également qu'étant enfant, il aimait taquiner ses elfes de maison en se cachant pour qu'ils se punissent d'avoir perdu le fils de leurs maitres. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'il avait pleuré quand un des elfes s'était volontairement enfermé dans une vierge de fer pour avoir osé commettre une telle abomination. Heureusement sa petite taille lui avait permis de s'en sortir avec trois plaies au bras et une oreille trouée de part en part.

En l'observant alors qu'il parlait, elle songea qu'il était celui qui semblait le plus redouter ces séances, mais aussi celui qui s'y prêtait avec le plus d'entrain. Après tout il avait confié quatre souvenirs d'enfance, plus ou moins honteux, qui prouvaient surtout qu'il était un gosse de riche qui avait un goût douteux pour les blagues.

Cependant, au bout d'un mois de rendez-vous hebdomadaires réguliers, elle ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus à ses observations premières. Lucius continuait de l'abreuver sans relâche de récits relatant les exploits de ses ancêtres, presque comme s'il s'en délectait. Narcissa avait un peu parlé de sa famille, mais rien que détails digne d'un livret de famille. Dates de naissance d'elle, de ses sœurs –elle était la petite dernière- mais aucune information personnelle qui aurait pu faire deviner à Ginny quels sortes de rapports les sœurs entretenaient entre elles –même si la jeune femme se doutait que Bellatrix ne devait pas une enfant douce et prévenante envers ses cadettes-.

Quant à Draco, il semblait l'observer de loin, comme s'il la jaugeait, ou se méfiait, elle n'aurait su le dire. Après avoir concédé environ quatre souvenirs de petite enfance, il n'avait quasiment plus parlé et elle n'avait même plus le loisir de croiser son regard gris. Cette indifférence, ou cette distance, l'exaspérait. Voyait-il encore en elle une affreuse belette, indigne de recevoir ses précieuses mémoires ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, elle devait bien l'admettre, après l'avoir fréquenté pendant quatre semaines, il semblait plus triste ou mélancolique qu'autre chose. Comme éteint.

« Vous êtes toujours avec nous Miss Weasley ? »

Elle leva le nez de son parchemin et fixa Narcissa quelques secondes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux dernières paroles de son hôte- et se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Draco depuis quelques minutes-. Elle se ressaisit. Il fallait faire bouger les choses.

« Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible de cette manière. »

Les Malefoy se raidirent et Ginny vit nettement la main droite de Lucius serrer le pommeau de sa canne à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.

« Je veux dire, je suis consciente que raconter votre vie à une inconnue doit être pénible et dérangeant. Mais vous êtes déjà assurés de ma discrétion, le contrat du journal est honnête et vous savez que je connais aussi les aspects les moins reluisants de votre personnalité…

Elle continua précipitamment, pour éviter de se faire interrompre par Lucius qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche, l'air rageur.

« … Et croyez bien que je sois consciente que tout cela est difficile pour vous, mais nous n'avons pas le luxe d'attendre que vous vous habituiez à tout ceci, ou que vous commenciez à me faire confiance. Cela prendrait trop de temps, voire serait une entreprise totalement impossible dans le second cas. Donc s'il vous plait, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus coopératifs à présent, pour notre intérêt à tous. »

Narcissa eut un petit sourire fugace, comme si elle s'excusait. Lucius tapotait rageusement du pied sur le sol et Draco sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus sombre.

« Je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je viendrai lundi prochain, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais vraiment que nous avancions désormais. »

La jeune femme se leva, fut raccompagnée à la porte par Narcissa et l'elfe Betsy. Sur le chemin du retour, elle repensa au visage furieux de Lucius Malefoy, au regard préoccupé de Narcissa Malefoy et à l'attitude peinée de Draco.

Elle espérait que la colère de Malefoy senior ne mette pas en péril tous ses efforts. Elle avait été polie, avait montré qu'elle les comprenait, qu'elle était « de leur côté ». Elle n'avait pas le loisir d'attendre encore que Les Malefoy se décident à s'ouvrir. Son poste était à la clé. Elle le voulait. Prouver qu'elle pouvait encore se fixer des objectifs et s'y tenir. Faire face aux journalistes, continuer sa vie comme si Harry n'avait jamais été qu'un contretemps.

Que les Malefoy n'obtiennent rien grâce à cet article lui était égal. Ils étaient un outil pour qu'elle parvienne à dépasser, enfin, tout ceci.

Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi avaient-ils eu cette idée au juste ? Et surtout, qui, parmi cette famille engoncée dans des préceptes pompeux d'un autre âge, avait osé mettre sa fierté de côté pour suggérer une telle demande ? En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange que Monsieur Shalks ait accepté leur démarche aussi facilement. Le journal allait-il réellement faire un gros tirage grâce à leur histoire ? Elle haussa les épaules, peut être effectivement, les gens étaient si prompts à se réjouir du malheur des autres et à commenter, critiquer et juger la vie d'autrui. Elle se raidit.

Elle en savait quelque chose.

Elle dépassa l'immense grille en fer ouvragée de l'entrée du domaine, sous une douce brise d'été.

Et se demanda si un jour, les journaux ne titreraient pas qu'un cadavre de femme rousse avait été retrouvé enterré dans le jardin des Malefoy.

« Comment ose-t-elle ! Nous la recevons chez nous, lui exposons les détails de notre vie en long en large et en travers et encore elle n'est pas satisfaite ! »

Narcissa et Draco observèrent Lucius déambuler en maugréant et criant dans le salon. Depuis le départ de la jeune femme, il ne cessait de vociférer en faisant les cent pas.

Narcissa baissa la tête. La colère de son mari ne devait en aucun cas entraver leur démarche. Ginny Weasley se montrait étonnamment patiente et professionnelle et elle appréciait sa politesse, son investissement et ses bonnes manières. Compte tenu de leur histoire commune, elle était agréablement surprise, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il restait toujours plusieurs minutes, assis, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, quand Ginny partait. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et se leva en s'approchant doucement de son mari, qui se contentait désormais de grommeler dans sa barbe toutes sortes de ressentiments envers la jeune femme.

« Lucius ? »

Elle posa une main douce sur son bras, l'air concernée. Il grogna légèrement mais la laissa s'approcher, s'adoucissant peu à peu à son contact.

« Te souviens-tu de la discussion que nous avons eu dans le bureau ? »

Il se raidit légèrement, fixa sa femme quelques secondes. Son beau visage noble, d'un magnifique ovale blanc, était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses grands yeux pâles étaient toujours emplis d'amour et de tendresse.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, rassure-toi. »

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, dégageant son oreille dans un geste complice, et lui embrassa le front, doucement. Après un dernier regard pour elle, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour se rafraichir.

Draco observa en silence son père quitter la pièce. Il songeait encore à Ginny, et n'avait pas perçu cette scène avant le geste intime et tendre de son père. Il n'osa regarder sa mère, qui était restée debout, le regard tourné vers la grande fenêtre derrière elle.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents avoir un geste tendre l'un envers l'autre. La présence de Weasley semblait avoir une influence positive sur eux, étrangement. Il posa ses coudes sur les genoux et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il avait vu ses yeux. Ses grands yeux bleus sombres le fixaient alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Et pendant un instant, il avait cru se briser.

* * *

Tadaaaaa!

J'ai déjà hâte de vous mettre la suite!

Je suis en ce moment même aux prises avec le chapitre six qui me donne plus de difficultés, le bougre! Mais j'en viendrai à bout!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! :D


	4. Chapitre quatre : Et le temps coule

Hello!

Et voilà le chapitre quatre, où j'explore un peu plus en détail la famille Malefoy. J'espère que ma vision des choses vous emballera :)

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à ajouter, alors, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Et le temps coule

Ginny écrivit frénétiquement dans son carnet. Elle en avait déjà rempli deux.

« Attendez, vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait ? »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, se redressa sur sa chaise et répéta lentement sa dernière phrase.

La jeune femme s'était attendu, après les « critiques » qu'elle avait osé émettre, que les Malefoy l'accueilleraient en lui signifiant qu'elle était désormais dispensée de revenir. Pourtant, elle avait été surprise de voir Lucius se plier à l'exercice avec politesse et précision, énumérant certains souvenirs d'enfance, parlant de son père, de ses impressions personnelles.

Face à ce brusque changement, elle avait proposé que les séances soient individuelles désormais, pour garantir une certaine « intimité » à son interlocuteur. De ce fait, Ginny avait été installée dans la bibliothèque adjacente au grand salon vert de l'entrée. C'était une pièce impressionnante, de par ses proportions mais aussi à cause des trop nombreux ouvrages, pièces d'art et tapisseries qui l'ornaient. Les meubles étaient sombres, richement ouvragés mais les grandes fenêtres anciennes illuminaient le tout, donnant à l'ensemble un sentiment de magnificence, d'érudition et de sérénité. Autant le salon émeraude était pompeux à son goût, autant ici, on pénétrait plus chez les Malefoy. C'était une pièce plus intime, réservée aux habituées, où des objets personnels côtoyaient des énormes volumes académiques réputés.

Elle se sentait plus à l'aise ici. Et la famille Malefoy aussi, elle le sentait.

Elle griffonna à la hâte les dernières bribes de la conversation. Après Lucius, ce fut au tour de Narcissa.

Sous sa plume, elle entrevoyait enfin des visages humains, des pensées, des émotions et des conflits. Elle les sentait vivre, douter, pleurer ou rire.

Elle comprit que Lucius était un enfant unique, embrigadé dès le plus jeune âge dans des aspirations grandioses par un père austère, exigeant et sévère. Lorsqu'il racontait ses punitions, d'un air détaché, Ginny frissonnait devant ce qui ressemblait plus à du sadisme qu'à de l'éducation. L'homme qui se tenait assis bien droit devant elle, sous ses airs hautains, avait été un enfant endurci, conditionné et brimé sous des constantes remontrances ou remarques. Son père n'avait pas élevé un fils, mais un descendant de la famille Malefoy et cette phrase prenait tout son sens lorsque Lucius parlait des cours particuliers, des exercices de maintien et de bonne conduite, et des visites chez les grands de ce monde dès le plus jeune âge.

Baignant dans cette atmosphère étouffante, il avait été abreuvé de préceptes de pureté et de supériorité jusqu'à ce qu'ils en empreignent chaque fibre de son corps.

Lucius Malefoy était le pur produit d'une éducation rigide, obscurantiste et ignorante, qui avait fait de lui un homme méprisant, ne jurant que par le pouvoir et ne reculant devant rien pour l'obtenir, puisqu'il lui revenait de droit.

Aurait-il pu devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Ginny en doutait. Un caractère doux ou plus sage aurait sans doute pu influencer son devenir-et encore, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait subsisté après tant d'années de sévérité, de pouvoir et de richesse-. Mais Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un enfant sage, c'était un enfant qui aimait l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres et jubilait lorsque les adultes le saluaient en lui témoignant du respect.

A cause de cela, de son éducation et de sa famille, cela lui avait semblé naturel de rejoindre Voldemort. Après tout, au début, cet être immonde n'était qu'un orateur doué, qui pouvait prétendre rallier à lui quiconque admettait la supériorité su sang pur sorcier sur les autres. Et à l'époque, beaucoup de sorciers l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, impressionnés par son savoir, sa puissance, mais aussi son charisme et son élocution mesurée et charmeuse.

S'était-il réellement rendu compte de la monstruosité de Voldemort ? Ginny en doutait. Comme Regulus et sa famille, les sorciers au sang pur ne voyaient en lui que leur porte-parole, promesse d'un futur radieux où ils auraient la place qu'ils méritaient de droit, c'est-à-dire au sommet de la pyramide de pouvoir. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il pas essayé de quitter le seigneur des Ténèbres quand celui-ci leur avait prouvé sa cruauté et sa folie? Eh bien la réponse était simple et compliqué à la fois. Lucius était un être lâche, calculateur et ambitieux, qui aimait trop le pouvoir et l'influence qui en découlait. Alors pour le conserver, il avait été prêt à tout, même à accomplir de basses besognes répugnantes ou s'avilir en appelant Voldemort « Maître ».

L'ironie de la chose, c'est que malgré sa façon d'en parler comme s'il ne regrettait rien, Ginny pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas sincère. C'était étrange et ambigu. Lucius Malefoy reconnaissait et regrettait de ne pas avoir été un homme bon, et pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'avoir agi autrement serait allé à l'encontre même de sa nature profonde.

Pour Narcissa, cela avait été différent. Petite dernière d'une fratrie de trois sœurs, elle avait montré très tôt un caractère timide et réservé, qui faisait d'elle une personne naturellement soumise et discrète. De plus, au lieu d'avoir le physique typique de la famille Black, Narcissa avait hérité des traits de sa mère, une Selwyn. Son visage fin et ses longs cheveux blonds juraient avec les chevelures sombres et les traits marqués de ses sœurs et de son père. Celui-ci avait donc inconsciemment reporté son attention et ses espoirs sur ses deux sœurs ainées, Bellatrix et Andromeda, qui faisaient toutes deux preuves d'un caractère fort et affirmé.

Bellatrix avait cette espèce d'aura sauvage et inquiétante qui impressionnait du haut de sept ans et montrait déjà les prémices d'un caractère cruel et dominateur.

Andromeda était plus subtile mais tout aussi retorse, montrant une détermination sans faille et réussissant tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, sans se soucier des éventuelles conséquences.

Narcissa avait grandi entre l'affection étouffante d'une mère qui provoquait la jalousie dévastatrice de ses sœurs, et les remarques acerbes de son père, qui tout en la dénigrant sans cesse, attendait d'elle une parfaite discipline.

Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'Andromeda, à ses 21 ans, s'était entichée d'un moldu, avait quitté la famille et déshonoré son père. Alors âgée de 17 ans, Narcissa s'était soudainement vu affublée des attentes démesurées de ce dernier. Pour le rendre fier et ne pas déshonorer encore plus sa famille, elle avait alors accepté le mariage arrangé avec Lucius sans sourciller et s'était plus tard engagée auprès de Voldemort dans le même but. Sa vie était une longue succession de compromis et de résignations, destinés à rendre fier un père qui ne l'aimait pas.

Quant à Draco… Etant donné la soudaine avalanche de confessions de la part de ses parents, Ginny n'avait eu que peu de temps à lui consacrer ces trois dernières semaines. Ils venaient de terminer leur deuxième séance seuls dans la bibliothèque et elle ne savait que penser.

Il y avait d'abord cette attitude étrange qu'il avait de lui parler en plantant son regard dans le sien. Comme s'il se confiait à elle, plutôt qu'à une journaliste.

Puis il avait décrit une enfance insouciante, adoré par une mère aimante et protectrice, servi par des elfes de maison empressés, baigné dans le luxe le plus grandiose. Et soumis aux attentes et aux exigences constantes d'un père strict et qui attendait beaucoup de lui.

Il était évident qu'il l'admirait énormément et souhaitait de tout cœur le rendre fier, l'impressionner même. Alors il avait imité son père. Ce que son père voulait, Draco le voulait aussi. Ce que son père pensait, Draco le pensait aussi.

Et Ginny n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose dans ces pitoyables tentatives, qu'un garçon réclamant de l'amour de la part d'un père incapable de lui montrer son affection.

Au fur et à mesure, elle découvrait un garçon intelligent, curieux d'apprendre et désireux de plaire. Un petit garçon auquel son père avait interdit très tôt de câliner sa mère, pour l'endurcir. Un petit garçon dont les manifestations magiques involontaires étaient qualifiées d' « insuffisantes » et de « faibles ». Un petit garçon qui avait été peiné d'être privé d'un camarade parce que celui-ci n'était pas d'une lignée suffisamment importante pour être digne d'attention.

Ginny entrevoyait en Draco un subtil mélange entre les deux caractères diamétralement opposé de ses parents. Il aimait le luxe et être respecté, mais se révélait être d'un caractère très doux en privé, surtout avec sa mère. En bref, c'était un garçon gentil mais gâté pourri dont on avait bourré le crâne avec des idées surannées de supériorité depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

L'adulte était-il si différent du petit garçon ?

En sortant cette fois-ci de chez les Malefoy, Ginny leur offrit un léger sourire. Un autre mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle leur avait demandé de s'ouvrir et elle en avait beaucoup plus appris sur eux. Leur personnalité auparavant floue et nimbée de préjugés, étant en réalité complexe et douloureuse. Cela n'excusait en rien leurs actes passés, mais désormais Ginny entrevoyait plus en eux que de simples mangemorts. Autant certains parmi ces derniers pouvaient s'avérer de véritables brutes sanguinaires, aimait le sang et les crimes –Greyback, Bellatrix et tant d'autres- autant les Malefoy ressemblaient étrangement plus à des victimes prises dans un engrenage vicieux et inextricable dont ils n'avaient la force de se sortir. Elle eut un sourire désabusé et se demanda ce que penseraient ses parents s'ils savaient que désormais, son avis quant au Malefoy était mitigé, nuancé. Elle frissonna en songeant qu'elle-même, quelques mois plus tôt, se serait giflée pour avoir une telle pensée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait aussi juré qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle vieillirait à ses côtés, alors ses certitudes pouvaient aller au diable.

Les temps changeaient, c'était indéniable.

Elle donna une friandise à Betsy, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. L'elfe était adorable et lui rappelait tant Dobby. Elle déglutit difficilement. Le problème avec les Malefoy, c'est que même en sachant ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ce qu'ils avaient subis, il était difficile de leur pardonner des choses qui l'avaient touché personnellement. La mort de de Dobby, l'emprisonnement de Luna, l'invasion de Pouldard, la mort de Dumbledore, son frère, tous les autres … Et le journal. En passant la grille, elle se demandait encore comment elle pourrait regarder Lucius dans les yeux quand il aborderait ce sujet. Comment pourrait-il justifier le fait de lui avoir causé tant de mal ? Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle baissa la tête.

Elle ne le pourrait tout simplement pas.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir puis s'avança dans l'allée bordée de hauts massifs verdoyants. L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin.

* * *

De sa chambre, Draco regarda la fine silhouette s'éloigner vers la grille. Elle avait jeté un dernier regard en arrière. Il avait espéré que ce soit en pensant à lui.

Il s'affaissa dans l'énorme fauteuil aux pieds d'argent derrière lui et continua de fixer le ciel bleu éclatant par sa fenêtre.

Voir Ginny tous les jours était éprouvant. Exaltant, certes, mais éprouvant. Il était heureux de la voir, d'avoir une bonne excuse pour se tenir à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde mélancolie s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il songeait au fait qu'elle était « obligée » d'être ici.

Pour elle, venir au manoir était une obligation, entendre leurs confessions un travail. Draco avait cru pouvoir s'en contenter, au début. Après tout, autrement, il n'aurait jamais eu de chance de la côtoyer. Mais désormais cette situation le pesait.

Ses parents s'ouvraient à elle, sans retenue. Leur enfance avait été passée au crible, chaque souvenir avait été évoqué, parfois commenté pour que Ginny puisse mieux appréhender les sentiments qui s'en dégageaient. Désormais, ils allaient devoir raconter une partie de leur vie que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien. Une partie de leur vie qui correspondait à leur participation au règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la première fois. Il n'avait jamais réellement su à quel point ils avaient été impliqués. Ce qu'ils avaient osé faire sous ses ordres.

Il frissonna en songeant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Ginny. Elle était restée stoïque et très professionnelle jusqu'à présent, ne faisant aucune remarque désobligeante et affichant un visage neutre. Mais qu'en serait-il lorsque ses parents ou lui-même parleraient des récents évènements ? De la bataille de Poudlard ?

De nouveau, une étrange sensation envahit son avant-bras. Comme si le dégoût s'emparait de sa chair comme une gangrène. Ses parents et lui avaient toujours porté de longues manches qui la cachait. Il n'avait même jamais vu celle de sa mère à cause de cela. Ginny venait toujours en robe de sorcier, dévoilant parfois ses bras, constellés de taches de rousseur, surtout au niveau de ses pâles épaules.

Ils étaient si différents. Il soupira. Elle était lumineuse, naturelle et lui était morose et froid. Et il était surtout un misérable lâche, dénué de tout courage et d'honneur. Pouvait-il seulement espérer qu'elle le pardonne ? Qu'elle l'accepte comme il était ?

Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction, de son jugement. Et pourtant il le désirait tellement à la fois. Il voulait que Ginny lui pardonne. Il fallait que Ginny lui pardonne. Qu'elle lui accorde un pardon salvateur, purificateur, qui l'aiderait à se regarder en face et à accepter l'immonde petit lâche qu'il voyait dans son reflet. Il avait fait de la jeune femme le symbole de sa quête de rédemption.

Il n'attendait rien d'autre d'elle.

Mais le ferait-elle seulement ?

Abattu, il se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, et laissa son angoisse et sa peine le prendre à la gorge et l'étouffer sous les sanglots.

De l'autre côté de la porte, en silence, Narcissa écouta son fils pleurer.

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite arrive très bientôt, étant donné que je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre 6 si récalcitrant!

A bientôt :D


	5. Chapitre cinq : Rebondissements

Hello!

Et voici le chapitre suivant. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rebondissements

« Donc tu écris un article sur les Malefoy, pour qu'ils puissent gagner la faveur de l'opinion publique ? »

Ginny scruta son amie avec surprise. C'était rare que Luna réponde ou résume une situation avec une phrase compréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

« On peut dire ça oui. »

Elle attendait sa réaction, légèrement anxieuse, en tripotant sa tasse de thé. Son ambition et son objectif impérieux lui avaient fait accepter le marché de Shalks sans sourciller mais maintenant qu'elle sentait que les confidences des Malefoy allaient s'orienter vers des évènements plus sombres, elle ressentait le besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie, en l'occurrence Luna Lovegood. Besoin de se persuader que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas mal, déplacé ou honteux ? Tout cela à la fois. Mais surtout, elle devait savoir si Luna trouvait tout ceci blessant ou irrespectueux pour elle, étant donné ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce manoir.

Elle avait répondu présente à l'invitation, comme toujours. Malgré son travail qui la faisait voyager dans le monde entier –elle partait à la découverte de nouvelles créatures magiques insoupçonnées- Luna venait toujours voir Ginny lorsqu'elle était sur Londres.

La jeune femme laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle, pour s'imprégner de sa présence rassurante et amicale.

Son allure était toujours empreinte de légèreté, elle semblait sautiller sur place tel un oiseau ou glisser sur l'eau telle une créature magique sortie d'un conte de fée. Aujourd'hui, sa longue chevelure blonde emmêlée s'était muée en une tignasse bouclée aux couleurs miel qui lui donnait un air aérien et mystérieux. Ses yeux pâles autrefois vagues contemplaient désormais le monde avec une vivacité sans égale. D'enfant sage et éthérée, elle était devenue une femme intelligente et perspicace.

Ginny respirait le charisme et la force de caractère, Luna la sagacité et la douceur. Elles étaient différentes, mais complémentaires. En cela, cette amitié était l'une des choses les plus précieuses pour la jeune Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, Luna se tenait assise, dans ce fauteuil trop imposant pour elle, en buvant lentement son thé avec son naturel désarmant et rêveur.

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment à moitié dragon ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il s'appelle Draco, non ? Je pensais que ses parents l'avaient appelé ainsi parce que c'était un hybride d'humain et de dragon … »

Son regard se fit lointain. Ginny se retient de pouffer de rire, en imaginant Draco avec des écailles et une queue à pointes noires.

« Il avait pourtant l'air terrorisé. »

La jeune femme reposa sa tasse, soudain intriguée. Parlait-elle de son séjour au manoir ? Luna en parlait à peine. Elle avait vaguement évoqué ses conversations charmantes et intéressantes avec Ollivander et l'horrible qualité des plats servis. Les points les plus importants, selon elle.

« C'était drôle, en fait. C'était moi la prisonnière, et pourtant Draco semblait … »

Luna regarda par la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Comme si elle essayait de se rappeler un rêve fait d'images floues et de vagues impressions. Et Ginny la laissa rassembler ses idées, patiemment.

« Je me souviens, de temps en temps, c'était lui qui nous apportait nos repas. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Il évitait de nous regarder et il avait l'air terriblement effrayé. »

Donc Draco n'avait pas la confiance des autres mangemorts ? Il faut dire qu'à cette période, sa famille était tombée en disgrâce auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être craignait-il que Draco soit pris de compassion en voyait une ancienne camarade de l'école Poudlard ?

C'était peu probable mais suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle le note et essaye d'en savoir plus.

Luna secoua la tête, faisant voler sa longue tignasse blonde.

« En fait, j'étais prisonnière dans ma cellule, et il était prisonnier du manoir… »

Ginny se figea. Une impression désagréable de malaise l'envahit. Elle connaissait cette impression. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait quand Luna lui faisait part de ses réflexions dérangeantes. Dérangeantes, car on y sentait toujours, irrémédiablement, une vérité qu'on voudrait négliger.

* * *

Draco contempla Ginny s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque à la suite de son père. Le moment était venu d'aborder des sujets plus délicats, peu reluisants. Il redoutait ce qu'elle aurait à entendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis la jeune femme disparut derrière la lourde porte en bois ouvragée.

Il se retrouva seul avec sa mère et sirota son thé en silence, se sentant lentement envahir par cette morosité qu'il l'habitait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Narcissa venait de poser sa main sur lui, cherchant son regard, dissimulant en un instant un visage inquiet.

« Je voudrais inviter Ginny Weasley à rester un peu aujourd'hui pour … un goûter »

Draco resta figé quelques instants et fixa sa mère. Son corps était légèrement tendu et son regard soucieux. Se préoccupait-elle aussi de ce que Ginny entendrait ? Attendait-elle son approbation ?

« Je vois, c'est très bien, Mère »

Elle se détendit quelque peu, soupira, appela Betsy et lui donna quelques instructions. Draco la regarda faire, en silence. Inviter Ginny à rester goûter instaurait un nouveau rapport entre eux, plus personnel, moins formel, hors du cadre strictement professionnel de leurs rencontres. C'était ce qu'il désirait depuis un moment. Or sa mère venait d'y penser, sans raison apparente. Il trouvait cette coïncidence troublante. Puis, dans son cerveau embrumé par la mélancolie et la langueur, une idée surgit. Comme si un éclat d'intelligence avait éclos dans cet océan de brume et d'incertitudes pesantes.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Sa mère organisait-elle cela car elle voulait s'entretenir avec Ginny d'un fait important ? Désirait-elle, elle aussi, approfondir les relations avec la jeune femme afin de l'emmener à être plus clémente dans son jugement ? Ou voulait-elle seulement contenter son fils, qu'elle jugeait malheureux ?

Draco frissonna. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression de s'être montré discret, réservé. Il demeurait neutre en présence de Ginny et ne la dévorait plus du regard comme avant, de peur qu'elle surprenne ces attentions incessantes. Mais il ne pouvait nier que son esprit entier, toute son âme, était tendue vers elle. Il cherchait à se faire apprécier, sans trop savoir pourquoi-une connivence ne pourrait sans doute pas lui apporter la rédemption qu'il désirait ardemment-. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester pragmatique, logique, échafaudant un plan pour s'attirer ses faveurs et lui prouver qu'il était un homme bon ? Il se contentait de la dévorer du regard, de se confier à elle sans retenue, puis de soupirer la semaine entière en attendant de la revoir.

Ses sentiments étaient flous, englués dans un marasme de principes, de retenues, d'interdits. Et cela le rendait perplexe, perdu.

Narcissa observa son fils, plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle devinait chaotiques. Son regard était vague et triste et son visage se muait soudain en une expression indéchiffrable.

La séance de ce lundi s'acheva dans un silence pesant. Ginny semblait réfléchir intensément en organisant ses notes et Narcissa dut l'interpeller trois fois avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, l'air un peu perdue.

« Vous m'avez appelée ? »

« En effet, ma famille et moi-même souhaiterions vous inviter à rester pour le goûter aujourd'hui. Acceptez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? »

Ginny ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une invitation pour parler de l'article.

« J'accepte, bien sûr. »

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire puis l'invita à la suivre. Lucius et Draco emboitèrent le pas. Ils traversèrent le salon émeraude pour franchir sur la gauche une porte à double battant lourdement ouvragée, dont les poignées en argent étaient deux serpents ondulants. Ginny avait souvent aperçu cette élégante et luxueuse porte, qui se trouvait en face de celle donnant sur la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle à manger et elle fut stupéfaite. Jusqu'à présente, elle n'avait vu du manoir que deux pièces, plus l'entrée. Elles étaient propres, entretenues, aménagées avec goût et beaucoup de luxe. Elles étaient sans doute aussi éclatantes qu'au temps du glorieux passé des Malefoy.

Mais ici, les volets étaient fermés, privant la pièce de la lumière du jour, pourtant possible grâce à deux immenses fenêtres à vitraux sur la droite. Plongée dans l'obscurité, cette pièce semblait terne et sans vie. Aucun objet de valeur ne rehaussait l'austérité du lieu et l'imposante table en bois massif au centre de la pièce était couverte de poussière. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil sur la gauche. Une gigantesque cheminée abandonnée, couverte de toile d'araignée, donnait à l'ensemble un aspect lugubre de château hanté. Les Malefoy traversèrent cette pièce précipitamment, comme s'ils retenaient leur respiration, et se dirigèrent vers une porte au fond à gauche, discrète mais couverte de sculptures d'arabesques évoquant du lierre. Ils entrèrent alors dans un petit salon, dont la décoration simple et chaleureuse contrastait avec l'autre, plus ostentatoire. Ici, point de lourds fauteuils aux pieds ouvragés, de tables et de teintures luxueuses.

Ginny comprit que le salon émeraude était le salon d'apparat, destiné à recevoir et impressionner les visiteurs les plus illustres. Cette pièce était sans doute le petit salon familial, à en juger par les portraits accrochés au mur à droite, aux petits fauteuils en velours beige et à la table où trônait une énorme coupe de fruits. La jeune femme aperçut en face une porte semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de franchir, ouverte sur ce qui devait être la cuisine.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

Narcissa remua sa baguette et un quatrième fauteuil fit son apparition autour de la table et dandina pour attirer l'attention de Ginny. Elle s'y installa et ne put que s'émerveiller devant le confort et la chaleur de cet endroit. C'était encore plus intime que la bibliothèque car cette dernière avait cette espèce de solennité propre aux pièces de ce genre. Ici, elle avait l'impression d'être avec les Malefoy plutôt que chez eux. Comme une petite cousine éloignée dont on soigne le séjour en lui offrant des biscuits.

« Je vous remercie. »

Le ton était si sincère, si naturel, que même Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se détendre. Ginny semblait visiblement particulièrement apprécier d'être traitée ainsi, de manière beaucoup plus ouverte et chaleureuse.

Narcissa devina que c'était sans doute le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi qui voulait cela. Une grande famille, plein de frères, des liens forts et une promiscuité indiscutable. Alors qu'elle-même et sa famille avaient vécu dans le respect des règles de bienséance et de retenue toute leur vie, elle sourit à la vue de cette jeune femme qui se sentait plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle était proche des gens. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassurée, reconnaissante même, et de la trouver touchante.

Draco ne cessa de fixer Ginny, dont le regard observait avidement la pièce autour d'elle. Dans le cadre professionnel, elle dégageait une impression de puissance, de force de caractère et d'assurance qui forçait le respect. Ici, elle irradiait d'une aura de douceur et de naïveté insoupçonnées, qui le touchait en plein cœur.

« Miss Weasley, nous voudrions savoir comment avance votre article. Vous avez beaucoup de matière désormais et nous nous demandions si vous aviez commencé à écrire. »

Ginny remercia Betsy qui avait disposé les tasses et la théière, une assiette garnie de biscuits sablés, du lait, des jus de fruits et un saladier remplie de petites bouchées à la pomme. Elle attendit que Narcissa verse le thé, huma quelques secondes la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait et plongea son regard dans celui de Lucius Malefoy.

« Il est extrêmement complexe de résumer en un article, même conséquent, tout ce que vous m'avez confié. J'essaye de trouver le bon équilibre entre la synthèse et la précision pour offrir au journal un travail clair et juste. »

Ginny ne sut pas si les Malefoy apprécièrent cette réponse car la conversation évolua bien vite sur des considérations personnelles. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de tout, et la jeune femme découvrit leurs goûts et leurs hobbies.

C'était une fin d'après-midi étrange, hors du temps et de l'histoire.

Ginny surprit Lucius à observer sa femme avec un regard attendri, un sourire doux sur le visage, alors qu'elle parlait avec enthousiasme de ses centres d'intérêt.

Draco, d'ordinaire effacé, se montra très curieux à son égard et lui posa de nombreuses questions.

Narcissa souriante, lui confia qu'elle avait passé un bon moment en la raccompagnant à la porte.

De retour chez elle, Ginny jeta son énorme parchemin de notes sur la table du salon, s'affala sur le canapé et soupira.

En voulant rester impartiale, elle avait cherché à connaître les Malefoy. Elle pensait qu'en connaissait leur passé, leur enfance, leur vécu, elle réussirait à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient devenus des mangemorts et qu'ainsi, elle pourrait transmettre ses conclusions au reste du monde sorcier.

La connaissance était l'ennemi de la peur, selon elle.

Lucius lui avait raconté, aujourd'hui, comment il s'était engagé auprès de Voldemort. Comment il avait été fier de défendre l'intérêt des sang-purs. Comment il avait joui de l'influence et de la puissance de son nouveau statut.

Comment il avait vu les mangemorts évoluer des simples partisans à des esclaves tout aussi susceptibles de subir les foudres de cet être machiavélique et si puissant. Comment il avait vomi, après avoir torturé pour la première fois au nom de son maître.

Lucius n'avait jamais été assoiffé de sang et avait toujours éprouvé un profond dégoût à mettre en pratique les ordres de son maitre. Mais rester à ses côtés, s'était se protéger. C'était éviter de mourir comme tant d'autres, c'était voir sa femme en vie tous les matins. Et c'était l'occasion de monter dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Ginny entrevoyait les Malefoy et les Serpentard comme jamais. C'était des êtres réputés pour leur fourberie et leur insensibilité et elle découvrait un homme profondément amoureux de sa femme, trop lâche pour renoncer à son ambition pour l'intérêt des autres. Un homme torturé par le regret, dévoré par l'envie et la soif de pouvoir. Un homme complexe et lâche.

Elle songea aux Griffondor, intolérants et belliqueux, aux Serdaigle orgueilleux et méprisants, aux Poufsouffle envieux et jaloux.

A Harry.

« Personne n'est parfait » souffla-t-elle, la poitrine nouée.

Ses pensées divaguèrent un instant sur ce goûter, où elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette des Malefoy, plus naturelle, plus actuelle.

Draco semblait réellement être passionné par le Quidditch, alors qu'elle l'aurait cru peu sportif. Il avait été intarissable, lui posant de nombreuses questions par rapport à ses matches, au choix du capitaine de son équipe… Elle se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil, comme foudroyée. Draco ne lui avait parlé que de matches où elle jouait. Que des victoires remportées par son équipe. Que des rumeurs de transferts la concernant, de près ou de loin.

Draco Malefoy, presqu'inconnu, vague connaissance autrefois désagréable, connaissait tout de sa carrière.

Draco était étendu sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il contemplait ce plafond, cherchant de vagues réponses à des questions floues et informulées.

Ginny avait toujours été pour lui inaccessible, lointaine. Ensuite elle avait été une interlocutrice professionnelle et calme, accomplissant son travail avec sérieux et rigueur. Et maintenant, après cet après-midi étonnant, il était hanté par ses yeux brillants, son sourire enfantin, ses fossettes charmantes et son air doux.

Une occasion provoquée par sa mère. Avait-elle deviné les tourments qui l'agitaient ? Sa volonté de se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Non, il y avait autre chose. Il était autant dépendant de sa présence que de son sourire. De son parfum autant que de son esprit.

Ses pensées étaient floues depuis tant d'années. Emplies de ressentiments, de regrets, d'amertume. La morosité et la mélancolie ne le quittait plus depuis trop longtemps. Cela avait obscurci ses sens et sa sagacité. Il lui semblait que son intelligence et son pouvoir de réflexion se dérobaient à lui comme de l'eau ondulante, qu'il était incapable de saisir.

Ginny était une bouffée d'air frais. Il se sentait revivre lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui, et mourir lorsqu'elle disparaissait derrière les lourdes portes du manoir.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait accepter autre chose d'eux qu'un simple lien professionnel et impersonnel.

Soudain, il se leva brusquement et se rua vers son bureau, face à la fenêtre. En fouillant, il trouva un parchemin, de l'encre et se mit à écrire.

« Ginny, je souhaiterai … »

* * *

Voilà, les choses bougent enfin, Draco sort peu à peu de sa dépression (il en a mis du temps...) (en même temps c'est toi, l'auteur, qui décide..) (Ahem...)

J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours, malgré sa lenteur. Je dois avouer qu'en tant qu'autrice (?) c'était très agréable à écrire, à penser mais en y réfléchissant avec le recul, j'ai peur d'avoir exagéré la lenteur du récit, vous privant de moments Drinny pendant bien trop longtemps. Disons que ça me fera une excuse pour en refaire une autre, plus "rapide" ;p

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :D


	6. Chapitre six : Questions

Bonjour,

voici la suite tant attendue! (Ahem xD)

Je pense que mon credo c'est pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué .. Je vous laisse en juger!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Questions

Ginny frissonna. Nous étions déjà au tout début du mois d'octobre et certains arbres se paraient déjà de ces couleurs dorées et chaudes qui donnaient à cette saison un air enchanteur. Elle se pelotonna dans son épais pull tricoté main made-in-Weasley en buvant lentement un thé bien chaud. Son regard passa de sa grande fenêtre, à sa droite, donnant sur un jardin dont le sol était couvert de feuilles, à sa petite table d'appoint. Un tas de lettres à l'écriture soignée était posé en évidence.

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco et elle partageaient une relation épistolaire. D'abord réticente, elle avait finalement cédé et répondu. Pourquoi ?

Elle devait l'admettre, son insistance à prendre de ses nouvelles, à avoir l'air sincèrement intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire l'avait touchée.

Son cœur meurtri par la trahison d'Harry avait trop besoin d'affection et d'attentions agréables.

De plus, Draco se révélait de bonne compagnie, sachant parler de sujets intéressants ou se montrer spirituel. C'était rafraichissant. C'était simple. C'était apaisant.

Et maintenant, elle attendait ses lettres avec un brin d'impatience.

Elle sourit en caressant du bout des doigts le parchemin épais, l'encre sombre.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru apprécier la compagnie d'un tel homme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru apprécier Draco Malefoy.

Elle songea à Harry. Elle sourit. Sa douleur s'estompait enfin. Sa rage, sa honte et son dégoût d'elle-même refluaient, lentement, comme une marée après un tsunami.

Elle avait hâte d'être à lundi.

Cependant, sa décision de lui répondre avait également été dictée par sa curiosité et sa prudence.

Se voir offrir un poste sous la condition expresse de réaliser un travail pour eux puis découvrir que l'héritier Malefoy s'intéresse à vous depuis plusieurs années était une coïncidence troublante. Trop troublante. Elle espérait qu'à force de parler avec Draco, elle en apprendrait davantage.

Malheureusement, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Le commanditaire était bien Narcissa Malefoy et le but était bien de gagner les faveurs de l'opinion publique. C'est tout.

Malgré cela, Ginny n'était pas convaincue. C'était un pari trop risqué, une entreprise trop loufoque. Les Malefoy n'auraient eu à y gagner que si ils avaient effectivement dans leur passé un évènement qui les disculpaient totalement. Un chantage odieux, un évènement traumatisant. Or, rien.

Leurs enfances étaient douloureuses, il est vrai. Mais Ginny doutait que les gens voient autre chose en eux que de sales gamins de riches, préoccupés par des problèmes de riches.

Le problème, songea-t-elle, c'est qu'un article, aussi long soit-il, était un format bien trop court pour permettre de développer clairement les personnalités de la famille Malefoy.

Plus elle s'y attelait, plus la tache lui semblait impossible. Un livre aurait été beaucoup plus judicieux.

Tout en réfléchissant, son regard vagabonda sur la table et elle aperçut une autre lettre. Une lettre au style guindé et à l'écriture tout en fioriture.

Monsieur Shalks, responsable de l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'inquiétait de l'avancée du travail de Ginny et lui rappelait les termes de son engagement.

Elle sourit. C'était le prétexte idéal pour fouiner un peu.

* * *

Le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait dans une petite rue exiguë du centre de Londres. C'était un immeuble ancien, d'architecture gothique, aux vitres cassées et sales. Une lanterne ouvragée éclairait faiblement l'entrée, constituée de quelques marches d'escaliers tordues et d'une porte rouge brique affublée d'un graffiti « Peace and Love » en lettres verte.

Ginny s'approcha de la lanterne et glissa un petit morceau de parchemin où l'on devinait son nom, soigneusement écrit. La flamme devint violette au contact du papier et il se consuma instantanément.

La jeune femme patienta quelques secondes, puis la porte disparut, laissant place à un trou noir béant. Les marches d'escaliers tordues s'étirèrent puis s'enroulèrent en arabesque vers cette immensité obscure pour dessiner un magnifique escalier de marbre blanc.

Elle avança de quelques pas et alors que la rue derrière elle disparaissait pour laisser place à un mur rouge vif, couvert de petit papiers de grandes lampes illuminèrent le hall d'entrée de la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était immense, lumineux et truffé de colonnes savamment sculptées. De petits fauteuils de velours rouge dandinaient sur sa droite pour attirer son attention, tandis qu'en face, un imposant comptoir en bois massif sombre abritait une secrétaire brune, affairée à repousser un énorme origami en forme d'oiseau, tâché d'encre, qui picotait sa natte avec insistance.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Shalks. »

La jeune femme leva la tête, les lunettes de travers, observa Ginny quelques secondes puis se plongea dans un immense manuscrit qui semblait tourner ses pages de lui-même en marmonnant.

« Il vous attend, veuillez prendre le deuxième couloir à droite, dernière porte à gauche, à côté du salon d'attente. »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre qu'elle connaissait le chemin, car l'origami prit la natte de la jeune secrétaire dans son bec et voleta autour d'elle en roucoulant.

« Je déteste l'humour des ressources humaines ! »

Ginny lui offrit un rapide sourire et s'engouffra dans l'un des nombreux couloirs, ornés de portraits divers, ou d'articles encadrés relatant les plus grands évènements historiques du monde Sorcier.

Elle arriva rapidement à la porte de Monsieur Shalks et toqua énergiquement.

La porte violette s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un homme grand, aux lunettes de hibou et à l'allure malingre.

Ginny trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un poulet déplumé. Elle entra après l'avoir salué poliment.

« Bien bien Miss Weasley, je suis heureux que vous ayez prit le temps de venir me voir afin de m'informer de l'avancée de votre travail. »

Elle s'assit puis exposa le contenu de ses notes, en évitant de dévoiler trop de détails. Elle expliqua également comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour rendre le récit vivant.

« Je m'interroge, Monsieur. Est-ce vous qui avez imposé le format d'un article ou était-ce le souhait de Mme Malefoy ? »

Shalks rangea un peu son bureau, tout en répondant de sa voix trainante et lasse.

« Mme Malefoy a eu l'amabilité de nous faire confiance et de nous céder l'exclusivité de leur biographie. Cependant, elle a insisté pour que ce soit un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'en occupe et non un responsable de la maison d'éditions avec qui nous sommes partenaires. »

Il soupira longuement et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je lui ai alors expliqué qu'en ces conditions, je ne pouvais lui offrir qu'un article conséquent, sur quatre pages, dans une édition spéciale. Elle a accepté et c'est ainsi que vous avez hérité de l'affaire. »

« Ah je vois. Cependant, dois-je vous rappeler que vous m'avez consenti le poste à condition que je me plie à cet exercice avec les Malefoy ? Vous connaissiez notre passé pourtant… »

Shalks s'interrompit, joignit ses mains et croisa ses doigts, le regard songeur.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'était un test pour vous, évidement. Un journaliste digne de ce nom ne travaille pas forcément avec les personnes qu'il préfère, ou sur un sujet qui l'intéresse. De plus –il soupira encore- je dois vous avouer que peu de personnes auraient accepté. Vous étiez suffisamment motivée pour avoir le poste pour que je me … permette d'en profiter. »

Ginny rangea ses notes dans son sac, tête baissée. Shalks se racla la gorge et se redressa sur son fauteuil, l'air solennel.

«A ce propos, Miss Weasley, étant donné votre implication et votre sérieux, j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre que vous finissiez votre travail avec la famille Malefoy. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes une personne digne de confiance et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes désormais une chroniqueuse officielle de la Gazette du Sorcier ! »

Après quelques secondes de surprise, le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un large sourire triomphant. Enfin, son objectif était atteint.

« Je vous remercie infiniment. »

Shalks balaya la formule de politesse d'un geste las de la main.

« Le championnat d'Angleterre se déroulera dans un mois. Je compte sur vous pour assurer les matches de notre équipe. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur, j'ai déjà hâte ! »

Ginny rangea ses affaires maladroitement, et quitta le bureau tout sourire, le cœur léger.

Elle sortit dans les rues de Londres, aspira l'air goulument, fière.

Enfin, elle pouvait garder la tête haute, prouver qu'elle avançait, qu'elle était la même Ginny combattive et déterminée que l'on apercevait sur les terrains de Quidditch.

Dans son bureau, face à la fenêtre artificielle créée par magie, Shalks demeurait songeur. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'alarmer pour rien et les dispositions qu'il venait de prendre le protégeait de toute mauvaise surprise. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il se tourna lentement vers son bureau, avisa quelques feuilles de parchemin soigneusement rangée à gauche et sa plume de paon. Il soupira, s'assit à son fauteuil et entreprit d'écrire, choisissant judicieusement ses mots.

* * *

Draco sifflotait, tout en se dirigeant vers l'imposant buffet en bois sombre de la cuisine. A côté d'une coupe en cristal remplie de fruits, une petite corbeille en métal ouvragé contenait les lettres arrivées aujourd'hui. Selon l'arrivage et l'identité de l'expéditeur, et surtout leur importance, Betsy gardait ou non les lettres tout l'après-midi et ne les distribuait que dans la soirée, en fonction de leur destinataire. Lucius préférait les recevoir dans son bureau, Narcissa dans la petite bibliothèque intime de l'étage des chambres. Et Draco, généralement trop impatient, furetait pour subtiliser son courrier dans la journée pour s'enivrer des réponses de Ginny.

Nous étions jeudi, et s'il était chanceux, il pouvait espérer une lettre aujourd'hui ou demain. Elle ne lui écrivait pas toutes les semaines mais leur récente conversation à propos de l'Université des Sciences Occultes n'étant pas terminée –et la jeune femme aimant par-dessus tout avoir le dernier mot- il espérait une réponse rapidement.

En repensant aux lettres, il soupira d'aise en savourant sa chance, son insolente chance.

Tout en farfouillant parmi le courrier du jour, il se perdit dans les délicieux souvenirs qu'elle lui offrait.

Sa première réponse. Ses premiers mots amicaux. Ses premières confessions personnelles.

Lentement, doucement, il commençait à mieux la connaître, mieux la comprendre et il savourait d'autant plus leur relation singulière mais si précieuse.

Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa détermination. Mais aussi son caractère farouche, son attitude fière.

Ginny était une femme adorable, patiente et compréhensive, qui pouvait se transformer en une tigresse indomptable au moindre affront. Elle ne l'en fascinait que davantage.

De plus, sa capacité à parler de tout sans être ennuyeuse était assez prodigieuse. Elle sautait de sujets en sujets, ponctuant ses conversations de faits intéressants, de remarques pertinentes et de touches d'humour bien dosé.

C'était entrainant. C'était agréable. C'était doux.

Grâce à elle, ses fantômes lugubres se faisaient plus rares et ses sombres pensées avaient moins de prise sur lui. Son aura solaire réussissait à l'éblouir, l'entrainer dans un état de bonheur intense, malgré tout entrecoupé de doutes dévastateurs. Son élan de courage lui avait permis de se rapprocher d'elle et il en était incroyablement fier mais il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment sûr de lui et de cette relation. Jusqu'où portait l'affection de la jeune femme ? Accepterait-elle ses sentiments ?

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une lettre de Monsieur Shalks.

Elle ne portait pourtant pas le cachet officiel de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il en fut intrigué. Pourquoi le responsable de l'édition du journal en charge de leur affaire préférait se servir d'une voix détournée ?

La lettre était adressée à sa mère. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle ait déjà reçu ce genre de courrier pourtant.

Il devait bien l'admettre, il était intrigué et curieux.

Il se figea soudainement. Et si Shalks envoyait cette lettre en personne pour prévenir d'un problème inattendu ? Si tout était annulé, que Ginny ne devait pas revenir ? L'angoisse le prit aux tripes. Non, il fallait qu'il se raisonne. Une telle annonce se serait faite de manière officielle, il en était sûr.

Pourtant cette idée, aussi folle que stupide, ne cessait de lui murmurer des idées angoissantes et alarmistes.

Sa peur de voir Ginny lui être arrachée alors qu'il commençait à peine à être proche d'elle acheva de le convaincre d'aller questionner sa mère, malgré ses réticences.

Il trouva sa mère dans la bibliothèque de l'étage. C'était une grande pièce, très lumineuse, qui donnait sur le parc et offrait ainsi une vue superbe sur le domaine. Sa mère adorait s'installer à la fenêtre et contempler les jardins tout en lisant un livre.

« Mère ?! Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Mr Shalks vous a envoyé ceci… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout en s'approchant de sa mère après avoir capté son attention.

« Eh bien pose là sur la table, je vais la lire »

« Mère, je m'inquiète, est-ce qu'il vous écrit pour vous prévenir d'un problème ? Ginny pourrait ne pas revenir ? »

Narcissa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils avec une gravité inhabituelle. Elle sembla le jauger quelques secondes, son regard bleu pâle le transperçant de part en part. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise, troublé. Que se passait-il ?

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de ne plus la revoir ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Allait-il oser ? Son maigre courage sembla s'évaporer sous ses doutes. Que diraient ses parents ? Allaient-ils la chasser ? N'était-elle pas assez respectable pour eux ?

Il pensa à Ginny, au bonheur qu'il ressentait à la côtoyer, à lui parler. Il était hors de question qu'il sacrifie cela. Sa poitrine s'emplit d'un courage nouveau.

« Parce que je tiens à elle. »

Narcissa ne parut pas surprise et continua de le fixer en silence.

« Je tiens _beaucoup_ à elle. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Draco se retourna vivement pour découvrir son père dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Une lettre vient d'arriver. Une lettre de Monsieur Shalks. .. »

Les yeux de Lucius passèrent successivement de la lettre à son épouse, mais il conserva son calme et son flegme habituels.

Narcissa l'interrogea du regard, un instant. Puis saisit la lettre, l'ouvrit, et la lut à haute voix.

« _Chère Madame Malefoy,_

 _Je vous présente mes excuses et j'espère ne pas vous déranger, mais je devais vous faire part d'un fait nouveau. Ginevra Weasley s'est montrée curieuse aujourd'hui, voire soupçonneuse quant aux raisons de son assignation à votre biographie. Ses doutes m'ont semblé vagues et je doute qu'il y ait un réel danger à ce qu'elle découvre la vérité._

 _Cependant, je me suis tout de même permis de lui offrir le poste qu'elle convoitait tant afin d'occuper son esprit, dans le souci de n'entraver en rien votre entreprise._

 _Je tenais à vous en informer._

 _Bien à vous, Amadeus M. Shalks._ »

Draco fixa sa mère, la poitrine serrée.

« Quelle vérité ? »

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère avoir insufflé un peu de suspense dans cette fiction. Juste un petit peu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :D


	7. Chapitre sept : Et les temps changent

Bonsoir, me revoilà!

Je mets fin au mini-suspense du précédent chapitre en vous offrant la réponse dans celui-ci, elle est pas belle la vie?!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Et les temps changent

Ginny soupira, s'étira puis avisa l'énorme pile de parchemins à côté d'elle. Elle avait fini par arrêter de les compter. Heureusement qu'elle s'était astreinte très tôt à une organisation méticuleuse de ses notes. Ainsi, après chaque lundi chez les Malefoy elle avait repris et écrit convenablement chaque phrase griffonnée à la hâte. De ce fait, elle n'avait qu'à choisir certains passages, les juxtaposer à d'autres réflexions ou souvenirs et lier le tout avec de jolies phrases de circonstances. C'était comme réunir les pièces d'un grand puzzle.

Shalks avait approuvé sa méthode avec un claquement de langue appréciateur.

Elle jugea d'un œil critique ses dernières lignes. Elle avait beau s'être attelé très tôt à la rédaction de leur biographie, cela n'en demeurait pas moins un travail titanesque.

Elle but quelques gorgées de son thé, avala un biscuit et se remit au travail. L'imprimerie devait recevoir le tout, puis lui envoyer un exemplaire avant l'édition définitive ce lundi.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Elle avait confiance en son travail mais appréhendait la réaction des Malefoy.

La jeune femme avait choisi de ne rien censurer de leurs vies. Leurs souvenirs, leurs ressentis, leurs pensées étaient retranscrites telles quelles dans le manuscrit.

Accepteraient-ils de se voir exposés ainsi ? Seraient-ils déçus, mécontents ? Lui reprocheraient-ils d'avoir trahi leur confiance ?

Ginny était partagée. D'un côté, elle était certaine de faire le bon choix. Celui de la vérité, du professionnalisme mais aussi de l'émotion : car leurs portraits étaient si imparfaits qu'ils en devenaient humains. Et c'était le plus important, le plus essentiel à ses yeux.

D'un autre côté, elle espérait ne pas blesser Draco. Il ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas si ses parents subissaient une humiliation supplémentaire.

Elle repensa à leur relation, à ses lettres. Leurs échanges coulaient de source, naturellement. Elle se découvrait plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec Harry.

Harry était sérieux, mesuré, doux, aspirait à une vie simple et avait des goûts simples. Il n'était ni prétentieux, ni vaniteux et s'était même révélé extrêmement passif dans leur relation. Harry aimait le sport et n'avait que peu de centres d'intérêts en dehors du Quidditch.

Harry voulait une gentille femme, dévouée et aimante, qui l'attendrait à la maison avec un repas bouillonnant dans une marmite et trois enfants chahuteurs.

Harry ne voulait pas d'une femme absente, tout le temps en voyage et ne comprenait pas les besoins de Ginny. Harry malheureux, incapable de s'expliquer correctement avec sa propre femme, s'était laissé séduire par une ingénue plus intéressée par son nom que par son charisme. Par jeu, par ennui, par dépit peut-être.

Pour résumer, Harry avait été entrainé plus jeune dans une histoire qui le dépassait et dorénavant voulait se contenter d'une vie tranquille et routinière.

Ginny elle, était une femme passionnée, vivante et brillante qui aspirait à tout autre chose. Décidée à prouver sa valeur en tant que dernière et unique fille d'une fratrie de sept enfants, elle était farouchement opposée à embrasser le rôle de simple femme au foyer.

Elle avait choisi des études longues et difficiles pour prouver ses capacités, son intelligence. Elle avait choisi son travail pour se lancer des défis, vivre d'adrénaline et découvrir le monde.

Alors quand Draco lui parlait de livres avec le même engouement, la faisait rire avec des remarques cyniques, lui montrait un caractère complexe, torturé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, de se sentir proche de lui.

Au départ morose et froid, comme éteint, il s'était révélé d'abord dans ses confessions, puis dans ses lettres. Sa véritable personnalité avait fini par émerger dès qu'il s'était senti à l'aise avec elle. Il avait une arrogance et une fierté toute aristocratique, une insolence rafraichissante et entrainante. Il était jaloux, orgueilleux, intelligent, curieux, égoïste. Et terriblement tendre et attentionné.

Draco était épicé, sucré, salé, amer. Draco ne laissait pas indifférent.

Et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui.

* * *

Draco fixait la grande horloge ouvragée du salon. Il songeait à la visite hebdomadaire de la jeune femme et à ce qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer.

La vérité.

Celle que Narcissa lui avait révélée. Une vérité simple et poignante. Inquiète et effrayée de le voir sombrer dans la plus profonde mélancolie, elle s'était mis en tête de le rendre heureux.

Elle avait donc entrepris de débarrasser le manoir de ce luxe tapageur qui en habitait chaque pièce. Non pas que la richesse fasse horreur à Draco, mais parce qu'elle était déterminée à lui offrir une fabuleuse rente pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter cet emploi avilissant. Ainsi, son propre travail, ses coupes drastiques dans le budget démesuré de la famille et les nombreuses ventes n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but : économiser le plus d'argent possible pour rendre Draco richissime et autonome, lui assurant ainsi un avenir prospère. Elle avait été freinée dans cette entreprise par Lucius, qui ignorant les projets de sa femme, s'était révolté contre le fait qu'elle vende ainsi son héritage familial.

Devant son entêtement, elle n'avait pu que reporter partiellement ce plan et n'avait donc pas encore informé Draco de l'ouverture d'un compte à son nom à la banque Gringotts.

En attendant, elle avait donc multiplié les petites attentions et les cadeaux en espérant le dérider. Les billets pour la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, notamment. Plusieurs séries de livres d'une édition rare et précieuse de son auteur préféré.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait que constater son échec. Son fils était malheureux, triste, amorphe. Elle avait donc demandé à Betsy de fouiner, pour en savoir plus sur ses goûts.

Et avait finalement découvert la curieuse obsession de son fils pour Ginny Weasley.

Elle avait d'abord été surprise, peut-être même indignée avait-elle avoué.

Ainsi, elle s'était renseignée sur elle. Et avait été absurdement soulagée en constatant que la benjamine Weasley était loin d'être une sotte indigne des attentions de son fils. Elle était jolie, brillante, riche et célèbre. Elle s'était donc résignée. Si c'était réellement cette femme qui comptait pour Draco, alors il l'aurait.

Mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que de vendre des tapisseries et des vases hors de prix. Ginny était peu en Angleterre et semblait filer le parfait amour avec Harry Potter.

Après plusieurs semaines infructueuses, Narcissa envoya donc Betsy le surveiller, en désespoir de cause. Peut-être tomberait-elle sur de vieilles rancunes qu'elle pourrait exploiter pour briser leur couple. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire en l'occurrence, plutôt que ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité.

Et un jour, finalement, Betsy était revenue avec cette si précieuse information. Harry Potter trompait Ginny Weasley. Le Grand Harry Potter, l'Elu, était un mari volage, qui trompait sa femme avec une blonde insipide.

Après avoir constaté qu'Harry Potter avait de très mauvais goûts, elle avait donc réfléchi. Si Ginny Weasley l'apprenait tout de suite, ils pouvaient se séparer, laissant le champ libre à Draco. Mais d'une il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle lui pardonne –après tout, elle ne connaissait pas le caractère de la jeune femme et même si elle semblait farouche, peut-être était-elle moins féroce en amour- et de deux, il était improbable que son fils puisse rencontrer et séduire Ginny Weasley, compte tenu de leur passé commun dû à leurs familles respectives. Non il fallait quelque chose de vraiment marquant, et qui puisse permettre à son fils de la rencontrer.

Elle avait donc attendu, observé. Avait découvert son envie d'être journaliste sportive, sa passion pour les mêmes poèmes que son fils. S'était même mise à respecter cette jeune femme si digne et si ambitieuse.

Et finalement, l'occasion idéale, parfaite, s'était présentée. Ginny Weasley qui annonçait dans les journaux une pause dans sa carrière pour fonder une famille avec son compagnon.

Narcissa avait tout de suite saisi le potentiel de cette information et avait commencé par échafauder un plan en conséquence, en se basant sur ce qu'elle savait de la jeune femme.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle se rendait à la Gazette du Sorcier pour exposer ses exigences à Shalks. Elle lui donnait l'information qui permettrait à son journal de faire un tirage prodigieux et des bénéfices mirifiques en révélant l'infidélité d'Harry Potter, s'il promettait d'engager Miss Weasley lorsqu'elle viendrait réclamer un poste –ce qu'elle ferait assurément- à la seule et unique condition qu'elle réalisât une biographie sur eux.

Ainsi, Ginny Weasley s'était retrouvée à côtoyer son fils.

Draco n'avait pu cacher ni sa surprise, ni son déplaisir. Il s'était senti stupide de n'avoir rien réalisé, peut-être même un peu trahi au fond. Mais alors qu'il se sentait confus, presque en colère, il avait rencontré le regard inquiet de sa mère. Inquiétude, appréhension, mais surtout un amour infini et indestructible.

Elle avait fait tous ces efforts, toutes ces dissimulations pour lui. Elle s'était révoltée contre son mari, avait fomenté un plan machiavélique dans son dos, avait accepté Ginny avant même que Draco ne songe à la séduire. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui, pour le rendre heureux et pouvoir contempler à nouveau son sourire.

Alors Draco lui avait pardonné en lui offrant ce sourire tant désiré. Ce sourire en coin, qui le rendait charmant et lui donnait un air malicieux.

« Je crains que tu ne puisses nier ton appartenance à la maison Serpentard… »

Narcissa avait souri à son tour, soulagée. Oui, son caractère doux et timide était aisément compensé par une propension au mensonge et une manipulation toute reptilienne. C'était son mode de vie, hérité d'années de brimades et de coups bas de ses sœurs. Ce qui lui avait permis de survivre aux côtés de Bellatrix sans mourir de peur.

* * *

Et maintenant, Draco fixait cette horloge, attendant la venue de Ginny. Il était étonnamment serein. Etait-il réellement certain que Ginny partageait ses sentiments ? Pas vraiment.

Pardonnerait-elle à ses parents ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Accepterait-elle son amour ? Peut-être.

Il était sûr d'une seule chose. Lors d'une séance, il avait éludé toute question sur ses sentiments lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore. Puis honteux, s'était confié dans une lettre.

Choisir entre Dumbledore, vieux gâteux adorateur de Potter et sa famille lui avait semblé simple finalement. Entre éviter à ses parents la torture ou pire encore et tuer ce vieux hibou, il ne pouvait même pas parler de choix. Pourtant, il avait hésité, tremblant. Et lorsque le Directeur lui avait parlé de sa voix douce, lorsqu'il l'avait vu bouger, vivre et se mouvoir devant lui, il avait compris instinctivement l'horreur de son geste. Il avait senti son âme s'agiter, terrifiée à l'idée de commettre un tel acte.

Mais les Mangemorts étaient là, le pressant, l'invectivant. Il pensait à Voldemort, à sa déception et à sa vengeance. Il pensait au cadavre du professeur d'études des Moldus, dévorée sur sa propre table de salle à manger.

Il avait été déchiré entre sa peur primaire, et tout le dégoût, l'horreur et l'effroi que lui inspiraient cette scène.

Puis Rogue avait saisi sa baguette, avait prononcé l'incantation et il avait vu le corps de Dumbledore chuter en arrière telle une grossière poupée de chiffon et aller s'écraser au sol dans un grand bruit mat.

Il avait dû se retenir de ne pas vomir tout de suite.

Draco avait appréhendé la réponse de Ginny. S'était même imaginé qu'elle le traiterait de monstre, de lâche, pour avoir osé penser commettre un meurtre. Pour avoir osé songer que tuer une personne pouvait être facile.

Sa réponse, alors, l'avait transcendé.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées.

Il attendit que Betsy l'emmène au salon, comme d'habitude. Ses parents arrivaient et s'installaient déjà, tendus, nerveux.

Et Ginny fit irruption, une baguette à la main, maintenant un énorme paquet en l'air.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai dû faire une course urgente. »

Puis elle se figea en sentant la tension présente dans la pièce. Elle observa Narcissa et Lucius, qui avaient un air fuyant et interrogea Draco du regard.

Alors, il l'invita à s'assoir. Une fois que le thé fut servi, il parla.

Il lui raconta absolument tout, sans omettre un seul détail.

Et attendit sa réaction en la fixant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Eh bien, j'appréhendais cette journée mais on dirait que vous me facilitez la tâche. »

Elle se leva, défit adroitement le paquet et en sortit un livre, à la couverture sombre qu'elle tendit à Draco.

« Malefoy, des vies, une vérité. Par Ginevra Weasley. »

Le jeune homme leva un regard stupéfait vers Ginny tandis que ses parents se levaient à leur tour pour observer l'ouvrage.

« Au début, j'étais trop concentrée sur mon objectif pour réellement tenir compte des circonstances et j'ai cru Monsieur Shalks lorsqu'il m'a expliqué les détails de mon contrat. Cependant, quand Draco m'a parlé de mes matches, de mes victoires –elle se tourna vers lui- j'ai trouvé louche que tu connaisses si bien ma vie. Alors j'ai commencé à me demander si ton « intérêt » et mon travail au manoir étaient liés. Evidemment Shalks ne m'a rien dit mais dès que j'ai commencé à fouiner il m'a cédé le poste que je convoitais tant aussi facilement que si je l'avais menacé.

J'en ai donc conclus qu'il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche et qu'il était mêlé à cette affaire. Il est bien vite apparu que les bénéfices substantiels qu'il allait recevoir grâce à votre article l'attirait trop pour se montrer honnête.

Je lui ai donc proposé de sortir un livre sur vous, avec la maison d'éditions liée au journal. Les bénéfices et la renommée promise l'ont convaincu de m'avouer que l'idée de ce travail de biographie était votre idée, Madame Malefoy. Et que vous aviez lourdement insisté pour que ce soit moi et uniquement moi qui m'en charge. »

Elle sourit, triomphante.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'être épris d'une telle femme.

« Je dois avouer que nous sommes à égalité maintenant. »

« Exactement. J'avais peur que vous me reprochiez d'avoir trahi votre confiance mais … -elle adressa un sourire malicieux à Draco puis se tourna vers ses parents- Vous avez finalement plus de choses à vous reprocher que moi. Je vous invite à le lire. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Narcissa, stupéfaite, et Lucius, abasourdi.

« Je vais vous laisser alors, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou.»

« Je te raccompagne. »

Ginny remercia Draco et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande porte d'entrée en silence. Elle lui sourit rapidement puis se retourna pour s'en aller. Elle sentit soudain une main la retenir au poignet. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, les yeux gris de Draco la fixaient intensément, ne pouvant cacher la passion dévorante au fond de son âme.

Ginny percevait son hésitation, son impatience, sa fébrilité. Il lui avait révélé la raison qui avait poussé Narcissa à la manipuler. Son intérêt pour elle. Son obsession pour elle. Son amour pour elle. Alors Ginny plongea son regard dans le sien et se remémora tous ces moments à dévorer ses lettres, à entendre ses réponses avec impatience, à rêvasser en pensant à lui. Et elle lui sourit. Un sourire adorable, désarmant, enchanteur. Alors Draco sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et il se pencha vers elle, lentement, un sourire malicieux se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, goûtant le corps de l'autre comme s'ils se découvraient, enfin.

Lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser, à bout de souffle, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses grands yeux sombres.

Il pensait se briser s'il croisait son regard.

Mais alors qu'il le contemplait, Draco se sentit vivre.

* * *

Alors, le moment Drinny tant attendu vous satisfait? :D

J'espère en tout cas! Parce que dorénavant, il y en aura d'autres, même si la fin de cette fiction approche à grand pas!

Je tenais aussi à remercier tous ceux (celles plutôt) qui laissent des reviews, c'est extrêmement encourageant et mon tit coeur fait un bond à chaque fois, encore merci de vous intéresser à mon modeste travail!


End file.
